warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Larkstar~ For Approval This is Larkstar, she is going to be in Fearless. She will be in it often sooo. Honeybreeze 12:52, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Ginger tabbies don't have black stripes. Fix the stripe color, lighten the pelt color so there's no white, and you don't need to make eyes. Just color in the bottom part. After you do that, I'll help you more. Nightfern 18:34, March 29, 2011 (UTC) K and I'm actually gonna re-do this when I get home, this computer stinks at chararts, my other comp does way better, it should fix the stripes. This computer just does that... :) Honeybreeze 18:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok I excersise a lot so I have to keep the white cause I can't fix it but I think it looks a little better now...Honeybreeze 11:52, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Make sure to put "re-uploaded". Honey, you don't need to color in the eyes; there is a white space that you can just fill in for there. Nightfern 18:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Here's an example; try the color. I cheated with the stripes, though. It's a blank. xD. Nightfern 17:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) OHHH ok! Sorry I haven't been on...Honeybreeze 15:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC) xD. No problem :) Nightfern 19:41, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Are you still working on this? Nightfern 20:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Give her a week. Same as always. Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 16:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) 'Kay. Nightfern 19:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm still here I'll work on it now!!! 15:05, April 20, 2011 (UTC)(Honey, not signed in) REUPLOADED 'Haha here it is. I hope you don't mind that I used the picture you put on. Honeybreeze 15:09, April 20, 2011 (UTC) You'll need to give me credit, then. ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 00:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Night's right. I mean, you'll get credit for the name, but since Nightfern made the charart... It'll go as she says. --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Whitetail~ For Aproval Whitetail is a gray she-cat witha whit tail and two white paws. Comments? ✩Icefern✩Icey 01:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Cute! Blur and smudge the white. Nightfern 10:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC) But Icey, you can't just remove content like that. :( i know im sorry ): but my other one was just hard idky though can i jus keep this one i wont change again pleze? ✩Icefern✩Icey 03:46, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Re-uploaded ✩Icefern✩Icey 04:09, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Very cute! Did you use shading?! Even ''I can't do that! Nightfern 19:41, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, i used shading! anything else? Can she still stay up? Thanks :) ✩Icefern✩Icey 21:55, April 6, 2011 (UTC) You did the shading? It looks really good! Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 16:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes i did the shading. Thank You! ✩Icefern✩Icey 23:40, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Of course she can stay up! Lighten up the nose a bit. Nightfern 20:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC) 'Re-uploaded '''anything else? sorry :) IceyThe Morning Ice 23:12, April 12, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Icey, to reupload a new picture, click on it, click on the little paper and magnifying glass, and it should bring you to a new page. Re-upload it there, where it says "Upload a new version of this file" so it doesn't have a whole new name. Nightfern 23:18, April 12, 2011 (UTC) K. So is it going to get approved? Icefern 23:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Goodness, Icey! You're like an apprentice. :P. Wait a little bit. It's going to be. BTW, remember what I told you about your sig? Nightfern 23:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Ya i remember. :P Icefern 23:57, April 12, 2011 (UTC) You're not in trouble. Promise :). Omigod, I'm having this bug with my siggie... I contacted Wikia. Talk about annoying. Nightfern 00:04, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Icefern 00:34, April 13, 2011 (UTC) How did you do the shading? I have to start doing it... :( Nightfern 20:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) OK what you do is you know what the blur tool is. Its the finger, the shading is a finger to. you will find it. then were there is fur like by the neck the ear like what i did just start like there is a light then there is a dark part. the dark part is the shading. i do not know if that helped idk if it looks worth it lol! Ice MorningIce Ferns Of The Moring 20:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC) CBA? ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 00:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Snowsong~ For Approval Guys, there's a bug with the image selector, it might be on the wrong side. I made her a long time ago, so she doesn't have the new name. Holly, should I rename her? Nightfern 00:09, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Well i may not be Holly but i don't think you should rename her just my opinion. :) Icefern 00:35, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I thought so. I just need the new naming format. Nightfern 00:42, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Snowfall snowflank ideas! :) Icefern 02:57, April 13, 2011 (UTC) LOL I was talking about the new name format, not a new warrior name. Nightfern 10:43, April 13, 2011 (UTC) LOL that funny! I am weird and sometimes don't pay attention! :P thats me!!! Icefern 00:33, April 14, 2011 (UTC) The name is fine for now. If we need to, we can go and change the file name later on. And I like Snowsong..she's pretty! Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 15:46, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! How do you do shading on white cats? I might do it on her. Nightfern 20:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Ill find out how :) Ice MorningIce Ferns Of The Moring 21:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) CBA? ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 00:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Bearclaw~ For Approval Bearclaw... Snowsong's secret mate. Yeah, he's golden-brown with darker streaks. Comments? I used the new format name. Nightfern 20:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I can't help but think I've seen his apprentice version before. He's handsome. Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 19:02, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I know, right? :P Comic Sans Ban is weird. 18:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC) CBA? ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 00:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Mintystar~ For Approval Here is Mintystar, she is a gray/silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Did I do the nose pink right? Does it matter if I cheated on the stripes? 05:18, April 16, 2011 (UTC) <------ Siggie still not working. Not at all. I cheat too, but I'm working on my tabbies as well. She's beautiful. Nightfern 12:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 12:33, April 16, 2011 (UTC) The tabby markings...it doesn't matter if you use a lineart for it. I have before. But most of the time, I make my own. Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 16:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Is it very hard to make your own tabby markings? Featherstream 12:28, April 19, 2011 (UTC) At first, yes. But practice makes perfect (or so they say, anyways). I really should make my own charart tutorial or something... >.> Good Enough HESITATE 19:06, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Featherstream 11:40, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Do I still need to work on anything else because I thought it said that if you don't work on it for a while it will get declined. Featherstream 05:17, April 24, 2011 (UTC) If we have nothing to say, then no. CBA? ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 11:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Cinderstar~ For Approval Here is Cinderstar, he is a dark gray tom with blue eyes. Did I do the nose pink right? 05:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) <------- Siggie still not working. Wow! Nightfern 12:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I like it!! =D Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 16:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Featherstream 12:28, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Do I still need to work on anything else because I thought it said that if you don't work on it for a while it will get declined. Featherstream 05:17, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Nothing's wrong with it, so no. CBA? ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. Ashstar~ For Approval Here is Ashstar, he is a gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes. Did I do the nose pink right? 08:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) <------ Siggie still not working. He is gorgeous. Nightfern 12:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. 12:33, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Cuteness!! Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 16:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Featherstream 12:30, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Do I still need to work on anything else because I thought it said that if you don't work on it for a while it will get declined. Featherstream 05:18, April 24, 2011 (UTC) If nothing's wrong with it, then no. ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. Hazelstar~ For Approval Here is Hazelstar, she is a gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Did I do the nose pink right? 08:52, April 16, 2011 (UTC) <----- Siggie still not working. Omigod Omigod Omigod she's beautiful! Nightfern 12:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Really? I didn't think so. 12:33, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow! This is soooo beautiful! ✩IZ HAVE 1,000 EDITS!!!! YAY FOR ME!!!!✩ 13:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) It's great! I loove it!! Ice MorningIce Ferns Of The Moring 16:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. 04:34, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Good job, Featherstream! I like it! Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 16:25, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Nightfern 19:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Featherstream 12:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Do I still need to work on anything else because I thought it said that if you don't work on it for a while it will get declined. Featherstream 05:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) She's awesome. CBA? ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 11:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Silverstar~ For Approval This is Silverstar, leader of FeatherClan and Sweetsong's former mentour in ''Drifting Feathers Series. ''I shaded her. You have to kinda squint to see it. She is a silvery-gray she-cat with dazzling blue eyes. Comments? [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!]] 21:34, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! How did you shade her? Sign of the Moon 18:27, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I shaded her the way Icey told you. First, you go to burn tool, then you go to where it says Mildstone, turn that into Shadows, then you just start shading wherever you want:) I don't know if you understood me (I really don't do good with words when it comes to saying instructions). [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 20:06, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Are you on spring vacation? CBA? ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 11:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Me? No. [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 20:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the nose pink. I just noticed. ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 00:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) The neon nose pink is back! Muhahaha! I remember I had the same problem with Bramblestar. --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:24, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hold on, Night, just think about it. Doesn't she look better with the neon nose pink? I mean, I like it. Oh, and Holly, I saw Bramblestar, and he looks so awsome with the neon nose pink (lol). [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 23:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC) It's not about looks. It's about if it looks realistic or not. @Holly- :D I can't forget. ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 10:28, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Brooky (MCA)-For Approval This is the medicine cat apprentice in Fearless, or at least, she will be. She's beautiful! How did you become so good all of the sudden? Sign of the Moon 18:27, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I really don't know. I didn't realize I even had it in me until now! 16:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC)(Honey not signed in) LOL Comments? ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 11:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) CBA? ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 18:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) This looks good. I have no problem with this. --Phillies Phan Red and White 12:31, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Otter? ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 10:32, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Rainbelly~For Approval Well, this is Rainbelly from Rainbelly's Destiny. This is my first Charart and I hope to get it approved with some tips on how to make it better! And I apologize for naming the charart wrong-I named it Rainbelly-For Approval instead of Rainbelly.Warrior. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 18:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) That's totally alright. And this is amazing! ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 18:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 18:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) It's beautiful, my apprentice! Is that shading I see? [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 20:36, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and yep, shading it is. :) I used pixlr for the final edit. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 22:59, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow, shading? Sweet! --Phillies Phan Red and White 12:40, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:59, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Rainstar~for approval My first one for approval. This is Rainstar, the main charater of Rainstar's Choice. More cats comming soon. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 00:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Damn I got some competition. I'm going to have to resign as deputy again in a few months. Feather, I saw your tabby and my jaw dropped. :P WW, I presume? ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 10:32, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am a part of the art project on WW, also, thank you for the compliment :) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 17:29, April 29, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon No problem. I have to comments, really. It's a lot easier than WWiki. ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 12:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Er, any comments to make this cat better? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 02:59, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon How about trying to lighten up the shading? I'm assuming you use the burn tool? --Phillies Phan Red and White 22:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Goldenshine (Kit) OMG! This is Goldenkit, later known as Goldenshine. I swear....my charart skills are a fail. Anyways...comments? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 03:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Omigod they aren't. I can't make a vein tabby for my life. I'm a total fail- I cheat, since I can't make stripes. Add some tabby stripes around the legs. ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 12:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I re-uploaded it for you, Rainey. Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 16:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thankies Nightfern! Anyways, anything else? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 16:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Whisper~ For Approval Whisper is a gray she-cat with a white belly and green eyes. Comments? RainheadICEFERN50 19:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) She's beautiful! I like the little collar design! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 19:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! RainheadICEFERN50 19:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC)